


Higher or Lower

by WordsmithDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy end up drinking on the roof top patio of Avengers Mansion one night and they just so happen to have a deck of cards with them. They begin to play a game of Higher or Lower and the person with the highest card gets to ask the other an extremely personal question. One thing leads to another and Clint and Darcy realize they have more in common than they originally thought. They just can't wait to jump each others bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher or Lower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupKatyCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/gifts).



> Okay, this is pure PWP. I got drunk and wanted to write smut. It wasn't originally what I was going to write, I asked on tumblr for prompts for some drabbles to warm up. Well I got this prompt and the drabble just took on a life of it's own. So, kudos to who gave me the prompt, I've been up all night writing and I'm tired and tumblr is kind of a pain when it comes to asks and not saving them, so I'll have to go through my stuff to find who it is.
> 
> Another slight warning. It's been ages since I wrote smut (since November of last year) and ages since I've published smut. Also I was slightly drunk when I wrote this. I tried to catch any grammar or spelling mistakes but if I missed any, forgive me.

“No, we draw at the same time,” Darcy insisted and batted Clint's hand away from her half of the deck when he reached to draw a card for her.

“Just draw, Sparky,” Clint said with a roll of his eyes.

Darcy snorted and poured two more shots and slid one over to him. “No, if you see what I have that will give you an unfair advantage.”

She completely ignored the fact that it would be a blind draw on both their parts and entirely up to luck who ended up with the highest card.

Clint tossed back his shot and blinked at her. “I don't think I'm drunk enough to understand that logic.”

She giggled and poured two more shots out. She couldn't remember who had the idea to hide on the roof with a bottle of tequila and a deck of cards but it was pretty much the best decision ever. Catching his eye, Darcy toasted him with her shot glass and tossed it back, shivering a little as the alcohol warmed her throat.

“On three we draw and show. Highest number gets to ask the other person any question.”

“Any question? Even about sex?” Clint asked with a smirk as he sat down his empty shot glass.

The brunette gave him a lascivious grin. “I adore sex questions, so let's ask only sexual questions.”

“That's playing with fire.”

She tossed her hair back and let out a long sigh as she batted her eyes at him. “I love playing with fire. So, on three?”

“On three.”

They counted to three together and drew the top card off their halves of the deck. Darcy let out a mad cackle when she saw she was holding a Jack against his Two. “HA! I WIN!”

“Luck of the draw, Sparky,” Clint drawled with a frown. He glanced at the deck and wondered if she fixed it. No, he had shuffled and cut the deck himself. “So what's your question?”

“Most unique place you've ever had sex?” Darcy asked triumphantly.

Clint opened his mouth and closed it, making Darcy snicker. He flipped her the bird as he refilled their shot glasses. After draining his, he answered, finally picking a place, “In the back of one of the quinjets.”

Darcy blinked, shot glass suspended in the air in front of her lips. She made a noise of disbelief and amusement and quickly swallowed her tequila. “Go, Barton. With who?”

Clint smirked and held up a finger. “One question per draw.”

“Fine,” Darcy pouted. “On three.”

They counted again and once more drew the top card. This time Clint was holding an Ace and Darcy was holding a Nine. She opened her mouth and Clint quickly said, “None of that Ace is a one bullshit. Ace beats Nine. So, my question.”

Darcy grumbled something about injustice and not playing fair. “Fine fine, hit me with your best shot.”

Clint began to smile. The slow curve of his lips, the glint in his eyes, it all made Darcy incredibly nervous. He was up to something. She reached for the tequila, thinking that maybe she'd need another shot of liquid courage to deal with whatever he asked.

“First time, when and who?” Clint asked.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and set the bottle of tequila down. That was not the question she had expected. Honestly she expected Clint to ask something, well, dirtier. Something that would make her blush and be uncomfortable. As far as sexual questions went, it was rather tame. That made her wonder what he was up to.

“Billy Johnson, senior year. I let his football jersey and smooth words seduce me prom night,” she answered after some hesitation.

“Not what I was expecting.”

Her hazel eyes flashed with a hint of anger. “Yeah I know, it's terribly cliched and trite but that's that happened. I got suckered by the big bad football star. So what?”

“I'm sensing some repressed anger there, Sparky,” Clint mused with a quirk of his brow.

“Oh bite me and draw,” Darcy muttered under her breath as she took a swig directly from the tequila bottle.

Clint laughed, not at all offended by the bite in her tone. He had spent enough time around Darcy to know when she was really mad and this wasn't mad. This wasn't even slightly irritated. This was embarrassed so let's deflect. Classic Darcy. He waited until she was done with the bottle and took it from her to take his own swallow.

At her arched brow, he explained, “I have to keep up.”

She made a noise of agreement and slid her next card off the top of the deck. When Clint did the same, she counted to three and they revealed the cards. They stared at each other, then back at the cards. They had both drawn Queens.

“So what do we do in a tie?” Clint asked with a laugh.

Darcy shrugged and tossed her card down. “The fair thing would be to each ask a question, I guess.”

“Ladies first.” Clint gestured grandly with his hand, feeling the effects of the tequila.

She stuck her tongue out at him before asking, “Name one person you would fuck and have no regrets about.”

He didn't even hesitate. “You.”

Darcy blinked. Had she heard him right? She stared at him, trying to tell from his facial expression if he was fucking with her or not. But he was just smiling at her, no sign of trickery in his eyes, no smirk. Just a knowing smile. She blinked again and he arched one brow.

“Bullshit,” she claimed.

“Why?” he asked, meaning it.

Darcy sputtered and tried to come up with a good answer. “Because...” she paused and then slammed her hand against the table and declared. “Natasha. If you two aren't burning up the sheets then I'm turning in my 'they are fucking like rabbits' card.”

Clint held out his hand. “Hand over that card.”

Darcy's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. “You mean you two aren't?”

He shook his head. “No, we aren't. Years ago, yes. But that didn't work out. We discovered that we are better friends than lovers. That and when we were fucking we had a tendency to try and kill each other. Really, it was for the best.”

“I...I'm not sure what I should say,” Darcy stuttered. Part of her was just shocked because Clint and Natasha weren't a thing. The sexual tension between them was,, at times, thick enough that she choked on it. Another part of her was still stunned that out of everyone he knew, Clint would pick her for a wild night in the sack.

Darcy didn't often lie to herself. So, she had known since the moment she met Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton that she wanted to hook up with him. There was just something about him, the arms, the chest, the ass, the way he seemed to just handle anything that came his way. She'd been working out of Avenger Mansion for months now and had experience countless attacks by super villains and he never freaked. He always had some sarcastic remark ready and just went and did his thing. The Avengers were popular but he didn't let it get to him, like Tony Stark did. He was just Clint.

And it was something she admired. Yes she lusted after him, partly because of his body. Who wouldn't? But it was more than that. It was more than just Clint being Clint. It was the way he never brushed her off. He always tried to include her and didn't make her feel like she was just extra baggage. With the exception of Jane and Thor, Darcy was most comfortable with Clint. He just got her.

“You could say you were wrong about me and Nat. Because you know, you were,” Clint offered, breaking Darcy out of her internal thoughts.

“I'm a little shocked I was wrong,” Darcy admitted. “Damn, that means I owe Tony twenty dollars.”

Clint stared at her and started to laugh. “You guys bet on whether Nat and I were fucking?”

Darcy blushed and shrugged “Sorry. Seems a little rude now but I was sure I had the pot.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Clint leaned forward, reaching out and taking her hand. He brushed his thumb over her wrist, lingering over her pulse, making Darcy's breath catch in her throat. “So, your question?”

Darcy had to struggle for a moment to remember what he was talking about. Something about the way he was touching her just seemed to short circuit her brain. She licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed her tongue, and said, “Why, out of everyone, would you want to fuck me?”

“Why not?” Clint shot back quickly.

“Because,” Darcy stammered, pulling her hand away, “I'm me and let's face it Clint, I could name at least four different women who are hotter, more intelligent, or more suave than I am.”

“Who says I'm looking for any of that?” Clint challenged, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. “I honestly thought you would have noticed by now, but you are the only woman I'm interested in. The only one I've been interested in on this level for quite some time.”

Darcy shook her head. “I don't get it.”

Clint frowned and stood to walk around the table. He reached out and took Darcy's hand, pulling her to her feet. “For someone who is as observant as you are, you can really be blind, Sparky.”

Shifting and blushing, Darcy tried not to think about how close she was standing to Clint as she replied, “I'm not blind.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, grasping her chin with one hand and tilting her head back. “Then how did you miss this?”

He didn't give her time to respond and dipped his head down to brush his lips over hers in a light, testing kiss. Darcy froze for a split second and her mind went blank. Clint Barton, a man she secretly lusted after for months, was kissing her. She was kissing Clint.

His tongue traced along the seam of her lips and Darcy's brain kicked into overdrive. She let out a low, accepting moan, and leaned into him, her arms rising and wrapping around his neck. Maybe she was still a little surprised that Clint was kissing her, but she wasn't going to let it pass. Her tongue teased his as his hands drifted down, caressing her ass and moving back up to settle on her back. She shifted, sliding closer to him until her body was pressed against his.

The noise she made when his fingers dug into her back wasn't even close to human and she pulled away, lips swollen and eyes heavy with lust. “What are we doing?”

Clint's head dipped down and he flicked his tongue over her throat, laving the pulse point, before answering, his words muffled against her neck. “Does it matter?”

“Maybe, I don't know,” Darcy replied a little breathlessly as her eyes fluttered clothes. “I mean, I don't know-”

Clint kissed her again, cutting her off. Only when she was breathing hard and leaning against her did he pull away. “Do me a favor, don't think.”

“Can't help it,” Darcy muttered, burying her head against his neck. “You don't know how often I've thought of this. My brain won't just stop.”

His fingers drifted up and down her back in a soothing yet seductive motion. “So you've thought about this?”

“Shut up, Clint,” Darcy snapped with no heat in her voice. “Just fuck me.”

He laughed and nudged her back a step so he could see her clearly. Her cheeks her flushed, her chest was heaving as she breathing, and her eyes were clouded with lust. “That's a pretty heavy demand.”

“One you could, you know do something about or I could go back to my room and my Lady's Friend 2000 and take care of it myself.”

“I don't think so,” Clint murmured under his breath as he framed her face with his hands. He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers once, then twice. “I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you hard. I'll fuck you and you'll forget everything but me.”

“Promises, promises,” Darcy said, surprising herself with how bored she sounded even though she was sure her heart was pounding loud enough to be heard several city blocks away. “I doubt you are up to the challenge.”

“You know,” Clint said with a smirk, “those words are only encourage me.”

She tilted her head back, giving him a heated look. “Consider yourself challenged, Hawkeye. Why don't you just try and rock my world.”

“Why don't I?” Clint murmured as he pulled her closer, feeling her soft curves against his body. She grinned up at him, a bit sloppily, and he gave into the urge to leaned down and kiss her again. That kiss turned into a series of kisses until she pliant against him, her hips rubbing against his, and making small appreciative noises.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she did a little grind against his hips. “Clint, fuck me.”

“Gotta get the clothes off first, Sparky,” Clint gasped, his lips moving down her neck. His tongue stroked her pulse and she made a low keening noise.

Darcy closed her eyes, soaking in the sensation of Clint's lips against her neck. “Fuck, Clint.”

“Easy, I'm just getting started,” Clint soothed before nipping her neck.

Darcy unwrapped her arms from around his neck, her fingertips trailing down his arms and waist before working at the button fly of his jeans. Clint's hands covered hers, stopping her. Confused Darcy looked up at him. “What? Less clothes, more fucking.”

“Outside?” Clint asked with a arch of his brow.

“Outside, inside, against a wall, I don't fucking care. Clint, I need you to touch me,” Darcy cried. She grabbed his hand and guided him between her legs.

Even through the denim Clint could feel the heat and wetness that soaked her. His eyes met hers, surprised at the strong reaction. “Darcy...”

He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Darcy bucked her hips slightly, causing his fingers to rub over her. Her voice was quite when she admitted, “Maybe this is just a drunk thing for you, but even if it is, its more to me. So please...”

Clint stared at her for several silent seconds, not quite sure how to react to the stark admission. Maybe it had started out that way. He had wanted her since the first moment he saw her. It had been instant lust. How could he not want a woman who had the balls to go toe to toe with Coulson over an iPad? The lust only grew as he got to know her, mingled with pure respect for her convictions and beliefs.

It had been a stroke of luck and timely intervention; the late night, the tequila, the cards. He never would have kissed her if he believed she wouldn't have been responsive. The first kiss had a been a test. If she had even shown the slightest bit of disinterest he would have apologized and left her. He may be a little drunk, but he wasn't a douche. But she had interested, that much was clear with the way she had responded.

A part of him said to wait and do this when they were sober, that the alcohol was clouding their judgment. But they really hadn't drank that much, just enough to lower inhibitions. Not enough to make them stupid. Reckless, maybe a little, but not stupid.

Still, he paused, reaching up to stroke her lower lip as he asked, “Darcy, are you sure? Cause, once we do this, there won't be any going back. I don't want to be some drunken regret.”

Darcy leaned into his touch and whispered, “My only regret is that you waited until I was drunk to even make a move. God, and you call me unobservant. Clint, I've wanted you since the first moment you walked into Jane's lab, all cocky and self assured. If you had even shown the slightest bit of interest back then, I would have shoved you against a wall and had my way with you.”

It made him smile, the stark honesty. “So it's not just because of the tequila?”

“I'm just buzzed, not drunk. I'm not going to regret this. Though I may if you keep talking and don't fucking touch me. For Christ sake, Clint, just do something or go away,” Darcy demanded. She leaned over and grabbed a card off the top of his deck then grabbed one off of hers. His card showed a Five and hers a Six. Her lips curved up in a saucy grin. “I win. Clint, do you want to fuck me until I'm so hoarse from screaming that I can't talk?”

He grinned, making her heart flutter in her chest with the way his eyes lit up with heat and promise. “Oh yeah.”

“Good enough for me,” she whispered as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Clint moved her backwards until Darcy felt the door to the roof against her back. She leaned back against it, pulling him with her as she moaned against his lips. His hands slipped under her shirt, stroking her flesh. Goosebumps broke out on her arms as he dragged his callused fingers against her back until he was playing with her bra. She arched into him so that he could unclasp it.

Darcy wore a wicked smile as she pushed him back and in one smooth motion pulled her shirt and bra off. Clint said a silent pray as he took in her full breasts and pert nipples. Darcy arched one brow in challenge and leaned back, her hands on her hips. Chuckling under his breath, Clint cupped her breasts in his hands, drawing his thumbs over her nipples.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she let her head fall back against the door. His thumb circled the pert nubs, the calluses from years of archery and hand to hand catching on her skin. When his head bent and his mouth closed around one nipple, she let out a long moan of approval, arching into his mouth. It was like that one action was a release on the flood gates.

His hands were everywhere after that, toying with her other breast, pinching her nipple lightly, dragging down her torso, circling her belly button, unsnapping the button to her jeans. She wasn't quite so far gone that she couldn't help him, her fingers scrambling for the zipper, dragging it down, and pushing her jeans off her hips. He sucked hard on her nipple and her hands fell away as she groaned, her hips bucking frantically.

Darcy was no virgin, she'd had her fair share of lovers. But none had Clint's gift with his tongue. He flicked, lapped, and stroked at her nipple before moving to the next, working her over until it felt like fire was racing through her veins. She scrambled at his shirt, desperate to touch him like he was touching her, tugging it up until he had to pull away to finish pulling it off. Once it was off, Darcy couldn't get enough of touching him.

She paused long enough to step out of her jeans and to jerk his down. Then impatient, she growled at him, leaning forward to drag her tongue over his nipple. Clint let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a groan, his hands pushing his jeans and boxers down until he was naked. Darcy leaned back with a leer as she gazed at him, her eyes focusing on the jutting hard on he was sporting.

“I see that your arrows aren't the only dangerous thing in your quiver,” Darcy murmured, grinning when Clint let out a short bark of laughter. Oh yeah, she loved a man who had a sense of humor, especially when it came to sex.

Clint rubbed a finger over her panties, just barely the avoiding the obvious wet spot from Darcy's arousal. “Well, you know, I do hit where I aim.”

She raised one eyebrow and shifted her hips in an attempt to get his fingers where she wanted them. “Really? Because I haven't seen any proof of this amazing aim.”

Clint kissed her, nipping her lower lip before pulling back. “You will.”

And after those two words, everything changed. Clint slipped his hand under her panties and into her heat. Darcy's breath caught on a moan as his questing fingers found her clit and rubbed. A thousand stars burst in her eyes as she moaned and bucked against his fingers. The words that spilled from her lips were unintelligible, but Clint got the gist. Harder. Faster. More.

He nibbled at her neck and moved his finger faster, increasing the pressure. Her moans got louder as he slid his finger down and into her. She was hot and tight and wet, everything he could have dreamed of. A second finger joined the first and Darcy just gasped and moaned her approval as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Easy,” he whispered against her neck as he pressed his thumb against her clit. He knew the moment she came. She clenched around his fingers with a low moan and her nails bit into his flesh with a sharp burst of pain. She shuddered against him, whimpering as he pulled his fingers away. He stroked her clit, making her jerk against him and cry out.

“Clint, I can't,” Darcy gasped, one hand pushing her panties down. All she could think about as the aftershocks of that first orgasm was having him inside her. She needed it, needed to feel him stretch and feel her. “Inside me, please, oh god please. Just fuck me.”

Clint considered teasing her more. He wanted to kneel between her legs, taste her on his tongue. He wanted to make her come with his mouth. But the desperation in her voice made him reconsider. He jerked her panties down and while she stepped out of them, he fumbled for his jeans and the ever present condom in his back pocket.

Darcy saw and let out a breathless giggle. “Were you a Boy Scout or something? Always prepared?”

Clint grinned as he ripped it open. “Something like that.

Darcy gestured and he silently handed the condom to her. She licked her lips and reached out, dragging her finger against his dick. It twitched against her touch and she grinned, wrapping her fingers around it. Looking up, Darcy watched Clint's face as she stroked him. He was hot, warm, and hard against her fingers. Lightly she moved her way down, cupping his balls. The look of bliss on his face was almost enough to make her come again. As tempting as it was to kneel and take him in her mouth, she slowly, teasingly, rolled the condom on.

As soon as it was in place, Clint was nudging her back against the door and grabbing her right leg to hook over his hips. She rolled her hips, taunting him as she rubbed against him, sighing and closing her eyes as his dick glided through the wetness and against her clit.

“Mm, feels good,” she whispered, rolling her hips again.

“God, Darcy,” Clint muttered against her neck as he tried to rein in the urge to just plunge into her. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as she continued to taunt him. His hands went to her hips, stilling her motions before he lost control.

“Clint?” Darcy asked after a moment, her voice worried.

He lifted his head to stare down into her eyes. She showed so much trust and faith just in her eyes alone that he framed her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Darcy closed her eyes and let her mind drift as Clint seduced her with his lips and tongue. She was so lost in it that she didn't notice when he shifted and lifted her hips. Then he was in her, stretching and filling her.

She gasped, her hands scrambling at his shoulders for purchase as she adjusted to how he filled her. Clint buried his head in her neck, breathing hard as her warmth wrapped around him. Even with the condom on it was almost too much. She clenched around him, making him groan and press deeper.

Darcy moaned, her hands sliding up his neck and into his hair. Her hips bucked, moving just enough so he could slid in deeper. He pulled back so he could stare into her eyes, moving slowly until he was completely inside her.

Slowly, not taking her eyes from his, Darcy tightened her hold on his neck and wrapped her other leg around his waist so that he was the only thing holding her up. His hands went automatically to her ass, fingertips digging into her flesh, making her moan and roll her hips.

“Fuck, Darcy,” was the last thing Clint managed to say before he pulled back and thrust his hips forward.

Darcy didn't bother to hold back or muffle the cry that escaped her lips as Clint began to fuck her in earnest. She clung to him, quickly finding his rhythm and rolling her hips to match his. The angle was just perfect so that with every forward thrust, his pelvic bone rubbed against her clit, making her breath hitch in her throat.

Clint was kissing her, every inch of her that he could reach. He couldn't remember how many nights he had laid in bed or stood in the shower, his hand wrapped around his dick as he imagined what it would be like to fuck Darcy. His imagination didn't do her justice. She was as every bit responsive and more. The sounds she made, the way her body shuddered against his, the tightening of her pussy around his dick. If there was a heaven, Clint was pretty sure he had found it.

Heat burned her veins and Darcy nipped at his shoulders, gasping, “Harder, please. God, so fucking close. Fuck me, Clint.”

More than a little turned on by her demands, Clint shifted his stance, gripped her hips, and thrust into her harder, making her moan and scream. Her fingers were buried in his hair again, pulling with enough force to be just on this side of painful, but he didn't mind. Far from it, it only spurred him into moving faster and harder until Darcy was making small noises, her head thrashing side to side.

Darcy closed her eyes, her hips arching to meet each frantic thrust. Her breath came in short pants, mingled with mindless cries and encouragement. The heat that started turned into a raging fire, licking up her body until she felt like she was going to be consumed by it.

“So fucking close,” she panted against his neck, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Clint moaned and worked one hand down between her legs until he found her clit. The sound Darcy made was both arousing and amusing. Surprise and shock that gave way to pure pleasure. He stroked her clit, pressing his thumb against it, pinching it lightly. She bucked against him, losing all semblance of control. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against hers as he thrust twice, harder than before, as he dragged his thumb against the swollen nub of nerves.

Darcy felt her body hesitate, caught just on the edge. Then his finger pressed and stroked as he thrust back inside her and she shattered. Her nails bit deep into his back as she tried to control the scream that escaped her throat. She turned her head against his neck, moaning and crying out as she shuddered, the orgasm swamping her.

Clint let out a strangled curse as her pussy clenched around him. The wetness that drenched his cock did nothing to slow him down. Without stopping, he teased her clit and plunged into her. His own orgasm was just there, hovering. A tightness that started in his stomach and worked it's way down. It wouldn't take much to send him over the edge, but he wanted to make Darcy come again. There was something about the way her face went blank with pleasure, the way she shook in his arms, the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock. Yeah, he wanted that again. He could get addicted to it.

“More,” Darcy gasped, licking the line of his shoulders. “Oh fuck, Clint, again. Fuck me.”

He sank to his knees, taking her with him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. They were closer this way, face to face. Darcy leaned back, her arms around his neck, met his gaze, and held it as she started to roll her hips, driving him into her. His head fell back as she rode him. One hand drifted up to cup her breast, teasing and pinching the nipple, causing her to make little impatient but satisfied noises.

Shifting, she braced her knees on either side of him, smirking as he raised a eyebrow at the change of position. Clutching his shoulders, she drove her hips down, taking him in deeper, until their moans mingled together. Clint kept one hand on her hip and the other slid between her legs, his fingers finding her clit in seconds.

Darcy grinned, taking it almost as a challenge. Who could make who come first? Closing her eyes, she struggled to ignore the tingling that raced from her clit to her breasts to the tips of her fingers as she rode him. She began to tighten her pussy around him, deliberately, both aroused and amused by the grunt he let out and the way his fingers dug into her hips before relaxing.

Opening her eyes, she leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss before whispering, “You have no fucking idea what you do to me, Barton. I watch you in the gym, beating up on Stark, and it just makes me want to shove you down and fuck you. And I have to go to my room after watching you with your bow. I've gone through a lot of batteries just getting off on the image of you at the range. Its just so fucking hot, almost makes me come without the vibrator.”

She heard the catch in his breath as he turned his head into her hair and inhaled. She gave a slow roll of her hips, clenching around him, making him jump. She flicked her tongue over his earlobe, nuzzling the soft flesh just belong it. “The countless times I've cried out your name as I came, soaking my fingers. You've ruined more than one pair of my panties, Hawkeye.”

Darcy thought she'd won, that she'd finally driven him over the edge. He had been slowly thrusting up into her and that had stuttered to a stop with her words. But before she could blink, Clint shifted them again until she was flat on her back, her legs bent at the knee and pushed up. Clint levered himself up on his knees, smirking down at her.

“Oh baby, that's a image I'm going to carry with me forever,” he drawled, slowly thrusting into her, teasingly. “But, Sparky, that just made me want to fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse.”

Darcy squeaked in alarm and he leaned down, giving her one, quick hard kiss. Then he braced himself over her, hands on either side of her head. The smirk he gave her was full of arrogance and confidence and Darcy realized that maybe she had pushed him too far. Then he was thrusting, filling her with every hard inch.

The thing about Clint, Darcy quickly learned, was that he wasn't the kind of man that just focused on his own orgasm. The look he wore, intense and focused, was so much more than just about his pleasure. The sounds she made, the little jerks of her body up against his, the dragging of her nails down his arms, it was all something he clearly wallowed in because every time she showed even the slightest response to something he did, such as the twist and roll of his hips, making the head of his cock brush against her g-spot, he'd do it again and again. Grinning at her the entire time, sometimes leaning down to kiss her or nuzzle her neck.

Darcy gave up trying to compete with him. He clearly didn't care about getting off and she was so far gone that it was all she could do to remember not to scream too loud because that would draw their housemates to the roof. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, buried her head against his neck, breathed in the musk and sweat, and just focused on the warmth building in her stomach.

Clint didn't need her to say anything, he knew when she was going to come. She started making little desperate noises, licking and nipping at his neck, panting in his ear, digging her nails into his shoulder, moving her hips in quick jerky movements. Reaching between them, his fingers slid through her curls, found her clit and stroked.

Once, twice, that was all it took for Darcy. One moment she was sucking in a breath and the next Clint was doing that thing with his fingers and she was completely one hundred percent gone. Her body shook and arched into his, her lips were pressed against his neck, muffling the screams that tore from her throat. Her reaction was so much more intense than the first two orgasms that Clint didn't even have time to think, his body just reacted. He plunged into her twice, her pussy clenching around his cock, and he exploded.

He let out a groan as his body trembled, the pleasure washing over him in intense waves. It was all he could do to hold himself over Darcy, who was now sprawled limply beneath him, her eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips. He panted, his eyes shut tightly as he slowly eased out of her, twitching as she made soft sounds of protest and shifted her hips in an attempt to stop him. He quickly grabbed his cock to hold the condom in place and moved away from her.

Darcy protested with a groan. “Clint, where are you going?”

“Condom,” he whispered.

She made a noise that was either a sigh or a grunt of agreement and shifted so that she was laying on her side. Clint removed the condom and wrapped it up in a bag he found on the roof; it would have to do for now. He strode back over to her, standing over Darcy for a moment to take in the utter contentment and relaxed position of her body. The roof wasn't an ideal place to sleep, but they were both naked and Clint didn't give a fuck, he wasn't ready to leave.

He laid next to her, spooning her from behind, his body curling around hers. Darcy shifted, covering his arm with hers when he draped it over her waist. She sighed and said, her voice soft and drowsy. “I draw a six, you draw a nine. The question you ask is what is the best sex of your life?”

Clint brushed a kiss over her bare shoulder and grinned. “And your answer is?”

Her lips curved up in a smile and she caught his hand in hers, raising it to her lips to brush a kiss over his finger tips. “Clint Barton, without a doubt.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder again. “Since it's my question, I'll answer too. It would have to be Darcy Lewis.”

“Glad we agree,” Darcy murmured sleepily. “Now go to sleep and maybe after my batteries recharge I'll give you a second ride, cowboy.”

He smirked against her shoulder, thinking that she'd be giving him a second ride, and possibly a third. There was no way he was letting her go now. She was stuck with him. And he had a deck of cards and a bottle of tequila that Stark had given to him when the billionaire pushed him and Darcy towards the elevator with a wink and a suggestion to get some air. Guess Stark got tired of his mooning over Darcy and decided to do something about it. Now he owed the bastard. But looking down at the now sleeping Darcy, Clint decided it wasn't so bad to owe Stark something.


End file.
